Harry Potter meets the Newsies
by Voodoo
Summary: My first ever fic! A Harry Potter/Newsies crossover! I love them both, and so I'm writing about them both! You wanna know what happens? then READ IT! lol! Or I'll soak ya!
1. Set The Stage

A/N: Look, everybody, Voodoo's writing a fic!! I know, I know, it's about friggin time! But yeah, anyways, this is my Harry Potter/Newsies crossover, yet to be titled.... I hope you enjoy it! Remember, reading and reviewing is a must! Thankys!  
  
Disclaimer: Newsies belongs to Disney, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling! I'm just a kid who wants to write about them both!  
  
Harry Potter Meets the Newsies  
Chatper 1  
By Voodoo  
  
"Hoy, Harry! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Came the frustrated voice of Ron Weasley, bounding over to where Harry was standing in the threshold of the Dursley home, wand in hand. Harry, his jet-black hair gleaming in the moonlight, saw Ron and sighed.  
  
"I was just looking it over, for old times sake... it's so strange how they all just disappeared...." Harry explained, his eyes fixed on the cupboard under the stairs, which had been his bedroom until that fateful day 5 years ago when he had gotten the letter from Hogwarts, telling him he was accepted. Of course, at that time he had had no idea he had any magic in him at all. Now, he was a week away from his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he looked around, surveying the remnants of the home of his only living relatives, the Dursleys. He was surrounded by rooms that made up the house that had been his prison for so many years, all now deserted. It had all happened so suddenly, so strangely, that even the Ministry of Magic was extremely befuddled.  
  
It all had happened only a few days ago... Harry, "home" with the Dursleys, had gone off with Ron and his family to vacation at their home. He had returned to find the house completely void of life. The strangest thing was that nothing was disturbed, it was as if they had just simply left the house to run an errand and had not yet returned. And at first that was what Harry had thought, until he found the table in the dining room set for dinner, complete with food and drinks. That had seemed strange to him. The food hadn't been touched, it just sat on the table, waiting to be eaten. The television had been on, and the beds were still made from that morning. The only thing that was missing was the Dursleys.   
  
"You know you aren't supposed to be here! It's quarantined by the Ministry and the Muggle governments alike!" Ron's voice burst into his recollections. He had gone over the whole thing so many times in his mind, and everything pointed to Voldemort. The only problem with that situation was that Voldemort was dead...  
  
"Yeah, I know that, it's just that I was hoping to maybe find, you know, a clue or something!" Harry said, shrugging and allowing Ron to lead him away from the house.   
  
Ron looked at him sharply, his deep brown eyes serious. "Why don't you come and stay with us, Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged again, causing Ron to worry. It wasn't like Harry to just not care. Usually, Harry would have leapt at an invitation to the Burrow, but Harry had been so different since the Dursleys had disappeared. Ron gave a deep sigh, and headed to the '65 Ford Mustang Mr. Weasley had enchanted to fly, and gestured for Harry to get in. Harry did so, and Ron climbed into the drivers seat and took off driving down the street. They drove until they were out in the country far enough to start flying, and then took to the air. They flew over the moonlit countryside, Harry staring off into space the entire time. Ron shook his head, and was glad when they reached the Burrow at last.   
  
"There you two are! I've been worried sick!" Hermione Granger exclaimed, emerging from the Weasley home, her big brown eyes filled with concern as she saw Harry's anemic state. She raced over to them.  
  
"Was he... there?" Hermione whispered to Ron, as she reached the car. Ron nodded, and started to go inside, when Hermione put her hand on his arm and held him back.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" She asked, indicating Harry, who had gotten out of the car and was trudging up the path to the house.  
  
"I'm not sure... when I found him, he was just standing in the front door, staring at the house. I don't know what's the matter with him, but I hope he'll cheer up when we get back to school!" Ron replied, shaking his head sadly. Hermione gave a dejected sigh and together they headed back inside the house.  
  
"Hullo Harry! What a pleasant surprise! Are you hungry? Or do you just want to go on up to Ron's room?" Mrs. Weasley asked pleasantly, smiling at Harry, who only gave her a weak smile in return. Mrs. Weasley sensed something was wrong, but decided not to mention anything. Whatever it was, she knew she'd find out soon enough through Ron or Hermione.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm pretty tired. I think I'd like to just go to bed, thanks!" Harry murmured, giving her another pathetic attempt at a smile, and went upstairs to Ron's room. A moment later, Ron and Hermione appeared through the front door.  
  
"So, you've noticed it too?" Hermione asked, noticing the expression on Mrs. Weasley's face and sighing. Mrs. Weasley nodded, and asked, "What's the matter with him?"  
  
"We don't know any more than you do, but I'm trying to find out!" Ron said, shrugging his shoulders. "Where is he? I saw him come in."  
  
"He went upstairs to your room... the poor dear said he was tired." Mrs. Weasley explained, and Ron nodded, and ran upstairs. Hermione shook her head and sat down on the couch, her shoulders slumped. Mrs. Weasley sat next to her and put her arm around her.   
  
"What's the matter, dear?" She asked in a motherly tone, stroking her hair, knowing what the answer was going to be.  
  
Hermione looked up at her with tearful eyes. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I just don't know what to do! Harry is so depressed, and he won't tell us what's the matter!! I wish I knew how to help, but I haven't a clue..." and she burst into tears.  
  
"There, there! It'll be ok, you'll see! He's just in shock, that's all." Mrs. Weasley cooed, comforting Hermione in that way that only mothers can. Hermione buried her face in Mrs. Weasley's shoulder, her red hair sticking to her tear-stained face.   
  
"Hermione! What's the matter?!" Ginny Weasley had appeared at the foot of the stairs, shocked to find Hermione crying into her mother's shoulder. Hermione looked up at Ginny, her eyes red from crying, and Ginny immediately hurried over to her.  
  
Hermione smiled at her, but it was a vacant smile. Ginny gave her a curious look, but Hermione just shook her head. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. Thanks Mrs. Weasley!" she said, and got up from the couch and went upstairs. Ginny's eyes followed her, then she turned to her mother.  
  
"What's going on? Why is everyone so depressed? I want to know what's going on!!" She demanded, looking her mother square in the eye, pleading for information. Mrs. Weasley, however, just shook her head and said, "Not now. I'll tell you later, but now it's time for you to go to bed as well." Ginny pouted, but Mrs. Weasley was firm. "Bed, now!"  
  
"Fine!" She said, gave her mother a swift peck on the cheek, and swept up the stairs to bed. However, when she went inside her bedroom, she found Hermione crying softly into her pillow, and she decided it might be better to wait until Hermione was asleep. Besides, her father would be home from the Ministry any moment now, maybe she could overhear him talking to her mother and find out what was going on. So she crept back downstairs, and hid behind a particularly large enchanted houseplant on the first landing, giving her enough space to hide sufficiently, but also enough space to see through. She had only been crouching there for a few moments when her father suddenly appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Arthur, dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the kitchen, and she heard her father reply,  
  
"I'm alright, I suppose... as well as I can be with all the mayhem in the ministry!"  
  
"Have they found out anything? Anything at all?"   
  
Mr. Weasley sighed unhappily, "Not a thing... we're as in the dark as we were yesterday and the day before!" Mrs. Weasley echoed his sigh and told him, "Harry's here, he's upstairs with Ron."   
  
"Excellent! We'll have to keep an eye on him." Mr. Weasley sounded pleased, and Ginny waited to see if they would discuss what the problem actually was. Her patience was rewarded, for after another few moments of silence, her parents began the conversation again.  
  
"What actually happened? Does the Ministry know that much?" Mrs. Weasley asked, and Mr. Weasley began to tell what they had found out.   
  
"What we know so far is that two days ago, the Muggle police got a call from one of the Dursley's neighbors, saying that they had seen a flash of green light from inside the house, and that they had tried calling, but no-one answered, and that they were worried. So, when the Ministry heard about this, they went to investigate. You know the green light is what is associated with the Avada Kedavra curse, and Voldemort. However, when they got to the house, there weren't any bodies. The Muggle police had reported that there weren't any bodies as well, so they had to suspect a kidnapping. However, during a closer search of the house, they found a strange green gas floating along the floor of some of the rooms, and so they quarantined the house. So now our men have to Apparate in there to do their investigating, instead of masquerading as Muggle Investigators. And we've found nothing.... the gas hasn't risen, or lessened, and all of our Charms and Potions specialists have been working on it, but to no avail. And to top it all off, Rita Skeeter is publishing stories in the Daily Prophet that the Ministry is hiding the bodies, and that Voldemort isn't really dead, and that Fudge should resign as Minister. She's raking up all sorts of muck.... but now we've got Harry, so she can't get to him and turn this all even worse!" Mr. Weasley finished his tale, and Ginny leaned back against the wall, shocked.  
  
  
  
  
Ok, that's all for right now! PLEASE read and review, I'll love you forever!! Thanks!! And, for all you Newsies fans out there, the Newsies don't come in until the next part, so be patient, I'm cranking 'em out as fast as I can! PLEASE read and review, or I'll soak ya!! Thanks!  
~*Voodoo*~  
  
  



	2. Enter the Newsies

A/N: Here's chapter 2!!! Nobody's reviewed Chapter 1 yet... **cries** was it that horrible?? Please review and tell me what the heck is the matter with it!! Well, what I need to tell you is that this chapter is just Newsies, and so if you've never seen it... RENT IT!! Yeah, I believe that's it for right now... on to the Disclaimer and then to the part I know all Newsies fans have been waiting for! I didn't realize my first chapter was so short... it was four pages on Word!! Strange.... I'll have to write this one longer!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, like I said last time, Newsies belongs to Disney and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing that's mine is the idea behind this story! So HA! Try and sue me, just try!  
  
  
HARRY POTTER MEETS THE NEWSIES  
CHAPTER 2  
BY VOODOO  
  
NEW YORK CITY, 1899  
"Extry extry! Read all about it!! Hundreds of White House officials disappear, Nation in panic!" Jack Kelley waved a newspaper above his head while yelling his headline. A gentleman in a gray suit and slicked back hair paused to buy the paper, and then continued on his way.   
  
"Thank you, sir!" Jack called to the retreating figure, and began hawking headlines once again. After a few moments, the last of his papers were gone and he set off towards Tibbys restaurant.  
  
"Hey, Jack! Wait up!" Came a cry behind him. He turned around to see Racetrack approaching him. The short Italian quickened his pace while Jack stood and waited.  
  
"Heya Race! How was sellin?" Jack asked, beginning to walk again as Race reached him.  
  
"Da usual... sold 'em all!" Race replied, sticking a cigar in his mouth. "You got a match?"  
  
While Jack searched in his pockets for a match, another Newsie approached them from behind. "HEYA FELLAS!!"  
  
"AHH!!" Race exclaimed, jumping a few feet into the air, then swiveling around to face the offender. He came face to face with Kid Blink, a tall Newsie with blondish brown hair and an eyepatch over his left eye. He grinned at Race, who glared back.  
  
"Blink, you'se a real pain, you know dat?!" Race spat angrily, and Blink just laughed.  
  
Jack, who hadn't even noticed Blink, said, "Here's a match, Race!" while producing a match from his right pocket. "Oh, hey Blink!"  
  
"Gimme dat!" Race muttered, taking the match from Jack and striking in against a brick wall, and lit his cigar. Together, the three of them continued on to Tibbys.  
  
They entered and a Newsie with curly brown hair and a crutch came up to them. "Heya fellas!" Jack, Race, and Blink all replied with their usual "Heya Crutchy!" and sat down. After a few moments of just sitting and discussing how the morning's selling had gone, another Newsie entered Tibbys. He wasn't a Manhattan Newsie, but the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies. Spot Conlon.  
  
"Hey everybody! How's it rollin?" He asked, in a manner very much unlike himself. Jack raised an eyebrow but said, "Heya Spot! Whatchu doin heah in Manhattan?"  
  
"Just visitin me good buddies heah! You guys!" Spot replied merrily, and sat next to Jack at his table. Jack shot Race, Blink and Mush, another Newsie with wiry brown hair and big brown eyes, a look that said "What's up with him?" Mush shrugged his shoulders, and Race and Blink both just shook their heads.  
  
"How's it goin, Race?" Spot asked, grinning, his hazel eyes unusually bright. Race shrugged and replied, "Pretty good, except I'se kinda bored!"  
  
"I'se got an idea! How bout we go ta Medda's tanight?!" Spot exclaimed. Everyone immediately brightened at the mention of Medda, the vaudeville star who had hosted their rally when they had gone on strike earlier that year.   
  
"YEAH! Let's go ta Medda's! I ain't seen her new show yet!" Specs agreed. "WOO!!" was Pie Eater's input, and "Yeah, let's go!" was all Swifty said. Race shrugged and said, "Yeah, dat sounds like a good idea ta me!"  
  
"Alright den, it's all settled! We're gonna go ta Medda's tanight! Da show starts at 7:30, so where do ya wanna meet?" Spot asked, glad that his proposition had worked.  
  
"Meet? Why don't you just hang out wit us fer da rest of da day?" Mush suggested, and everyone agreed.   
  
Spot grinned and nodded. "Ok, ya tawked me inta it!"   
  
The Newsies sat and finished eating rather quickly, even though it was only 1:30. "Hey, what's da big rush? We'se still got 6 hours before Medda's show starts?!" Skittery grumbled as Dutchy hurried him though his food.  
  
"Oh...." Dutchy replied, handing Skittery his plate back. "Tanks!" Skittery said as he snatched the plate and resumed eating. Itey, Snitch, and Jake all got up and started to leave.  
  
"Wheah ah you tree goin?" Mush asked, getting up. Itey shrugged. "I dunno, ta go find sumtin ta do until tanight!"  
  
"I'se still got papes ta sell!" Jake piped up, and Pie Eater joined them. "I'll go wit ya, I'se got nuttin left ta do!" Snoddy, Dutchy, Mush, Swifty, and Snipeshooter also joined them. Boots and Bumlets saw that everyone was leaving and raced over to join them.   
  
"Looks like it's just us, don' it?" Spot said, and Jack nodded.   
  
"How obsoivant of you, Spot!" Jack murmured, shaking his head. Blink and Race overheard him and laughed, while Spot didn't notice. Blink got up and motioned for Race to do so as well. Race rose and followed Blink out of the booth.  
  
"Hey, weah ya goin, fellas?" Spot asked, looking hurt.   
  
"Uh, we'se gotta go back ta da Lodgin House now, sawry, Spot! See ya tanight!" Blink said quickly, and hurried out the door, Race at his heels.  
  
"What's wit Conlon, Blink?" Race asked, pulling a cigar out of his pocket and lighting it as they started down the busy street back to the Lodging House.  
  
"I got no idea... I was gunna ask you!" Blink replied, and shrugged. Race shook his head.  
  
"I don' know, eithah... but dere's definitely sumtin up wit him! He's so...so..."  
  
"Perky?" Blink offered, and Race nodded. "Yeah, dat's da woid! He jist ain't actin like Spot!" Now it was Blink's turn to nod, and he looked thoughtful.  
  
"Mebbe tings have been rough ovah in Brooklyn..." Blink pondered aloud.  
  
"Mebbe... or mebbe Spot's fin'ly cracked!" Race laughed, and Blink started to laugh with him.   
  
Meanwhile, back in Tibbys, Spot and Jack were still sitting at the table. Jack raised an eyebrow and asked, "Now, tell me Spot, seriously, what's up wit ya? Yer actin so dif'rent!"  
  
Spot looked confused. "I am?"  
  
"See, see what I mean! If you was actin like yerself, ya woulda said sum'in like 'I ain't actin dif'rent, an if ya say dat again, I'll soak ya!' but instead ya jist said 'I am?' Yer jist ..... I dunno, actin dif'rent!" Jack tried to explain, but Spot still looked confused.  
  
"I really don't see how I'se actin dif'rent...." Spot's voice trailed off, and then he shrugged. "Well, it don't mattah much, do it? C'mon, let's go find da boys!" and with that he stood up and grinned. Jack just shook his head and got up.  
  
"Ok, Spot, fine...let's just go find da uddahs..." and they left Tibbys together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LATER*~*THAT*~*NIGHT*~*AT*~*IRVING*~*HALL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Manhattan Newsies were gathered on the balcony at Irving Hall, accompanied by Spot. Blink was in his usual position, hanging over the railing, preparing to enjoy the show. Race turned to Mush and whispered,  
  
"5 ta 1 Blink falls!"  
  
Mush looked shocked. "No way, Blink wouldn't fall!" he whispered back, and shook his head. Race laughed.  
  
"All right, ya scabbah!" He teased, and did their little slap-on-the-cheek thing, and Mush just laughed. At that moment, Medda appeared on stage in her trademark Pepto-Bismol pink outfit, and she twirled her boa and began her show. Spot noticed Jack staring at Medda and he grinned.  
  
"Enjoyin yerself, Cowboy?" Spot asked, and Jack nodded.  
  
"I guess I ain't been ta one of dese shows in longah den I thought!" Jack told him, and Spot smirked.  
  
"Great ta be back, though, ain't it?"  
  
Jack laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is!" And they watched the rest of the show in quiet. When Medda did her final bow and the curtains closed, the Newsies stood and started to leave, when Spot said, "Hey, why don't we go an talk ta Medda!"  
  
"Yeah! Dat sounds good!" was the general opinion of the other Newsies, and Jack shrugged.   
  
"Shoah, dat sounds good to me!" He said, and Spot grinned.  
  
"Let's go, den!" Spot replied, and they all made their way through the crowd to the backstage.  
  
"Oh, hey Jack!" Toby, the clown, said, and motioned them upstairs. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that ALL the Newsies followed Jack upstairs, but he decided not to say anything about it.  
  
Jack knocked on the door of Medda's dressing room and and when she called out "Come in!" he opened the door and all the Newsies started filing in.  
  
"My goodness! Why didn't you tell me you were bringing so many friends?" Medda exclaimed when she saw all the Newsies. Jack grinned.   
  
"But dey're me friends, Medda! Ya wouldn't kick 'em out, would ya?" He said, and she laughed.  
  
"Oh, of course not! Please, find a place to sit!" She told them, and gestured to the assorted chairs and pillows in her room. They all sat down and then Spot went over to Medda and motioned for her to follow him.   
  
"If you will excuse me for one moment, please!" Medda said, and followed Spot outside for a moment. As soon as they left, Race raised an eyebrow at Jack, who shrugged.   
  
"I didn't know that Spot and Medda knew each uddah so well!" Mush said, looking confused. Blink shook his head.  
  
"Sumthin ain't right heah, I kin feel it!" he said, and Race nodded in agreement.  
  
"Blink's right," Race said, "Sumthin's up!" But they couldn't continue the conversation any further, for at that moment Spot and Medda returned.  
  
"I have to get ready for my next performance, boys, but you can go into my waiting room next door if you wish! I've had Toby bring up some refreshments, you'll be quite comfortable!" Medda explained, and ushered them out.  
  
"Just right next door!" Medda said and so they did as she said, Spot being the last one out of the room. The room was dimly lit and plain with a table in the center of the room with a large platter of goodies on it. The hungry Newsies rushed towards the food and started eating. Jack laughed.  
  
"Hey, outta da way! Lemme have sum befoah it's all gone!" He said, and pushed his way through. He picked up a cookie and took a bite, then made a face.  
  
"Oooooowwww...." Swifty moaned, clutching his stomach. Just then Pie Eater dropped the cookie he was holding and fell to the floor, moaning like Swifty. Jack realized, too late, that these were no ordinary goodies, but then everything went black and he collapsed on the floor. Soon, every Newsie was on the floor, unconcious.  
  
"My Lord, we have them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE*~*END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, that's the end of Chapter 2!!! PLEASE, for the LOVE OF PUDDING, review and tell me what you think! I don't care if you say "This is the biggest piece of s**t I've ever read!", just REVIEW!! Pretty please? THANKS!!  
~*Voodoo*~  



End file.
